


Like the Stars

by lightless_star



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Kpop-Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena aku percaya pada semua janji yang pernah mereka ucap, walaupun banyak yang bilang kalau mustahil kami akan kembali lagi nanti. Sekalipun aku dianggap orang bodoh yang tak bisa menerima fakta, aku tak apa.--- Dedicated for: TVXQ's 8th Anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Stars

“Lihat, Hyung! Cassiopeia!” ucap anggota termuda yang bersandar pada pembatas balkon itu tersenyum sambil menunjuk keatas dan melihat kami berempat. Cassiopeia terlihat karena Kami tidak sedang berada di Korea sekarang, konstelasi itu sering muncul di bagian langit utara.

“Ah, benar. Dari sini tampak terang, ya,” ucap Yoochun yang mendekati Changmin—-anggota termuda itu—-sambil ikut memperhatikan apa yang dimaksud Changmin tadi. Changmin pernah bilang kalau itu melambangkan kami berlima. Melambangkan TVXQ.

“Mereka kelihatan indah kalau menyatu,” timpal Junsu yang sekarang mengikuti Yoochun dan Changmin.

“Ya. semakin gelap langit, semakin terlihat indah mereka menyatu,” tanggap Jaejoong, yang paling dewasa. Mata hitamnya yang jernih bak langit malam yang bertabur bintang itu menatap keatas dengan pandangan menerawang.

“Seperti kita, hm? Kita bisa kalau bersama, kan?” lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini sambil menatap aku dan tiga dongsaengnya yang lain. Aku hanya tersenyum. Ada perasaan takut dihatiku saat menatapnya, entah kenapa.

 **  
_Like the Stars_   
**

**  
_© schneeflocke_   
**

**  
_xxx_   
**

**  
_DISCLAIMERS: all cast are belong to god_   
**

**  
_DEDICATED FOR: TVXQ’s 8th Anniversary on December 26th 2011_   
**

**  
_xxx_   
**

Aku masih ingat saat itu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana mereka tersenyum saat terakhir aku melihatnya dulu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah mereka yang berbeda saat pertemuan terakhir kami. Aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan sahabat-sahabat, yang sudah seperti keluarga. Aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya menjadi pemimpin yang gagal, bahkan hanya untuk menahan ketiga sahabatnya agar tidak pergi. Aku masih ingat bagaimana mereka pergi saat kami ada di puncak tertinggi. Aku masih ingat bagaimana susahnya memulai semuanya dari awal tanpa mereka bertiga.

Semuanya terasa berbeda. Semua terasa lebih berat saat mereka bertiga tak ada disini. Kadang aku sendiri tak percaya kalau mereka telah pergi.

Aku sendiri tahu. Aku tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya masih ingin tetap disini. Aku tahu kalau Changmin kadang terpikir untuk mengikuti mereka, kalau ia tak ingat masih ada aku. Aku tahu kalau ia jadi semakin sering menangis saat mengingat itu. Aku tahu kalau senyum yang belakangan ia tunjukkan didepan banyak orang bukan senyum tulus yang biasa ia berikan saat orang-orang yang membuatnya tersenyum masih ada disini. Aku tahu kalau Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun sering menahan sakit hati atas julukan “pengkhianat” yang mereka terima. Aku juga tahu kalau Jaejoong sejak saat itu lebih sering tertawa, Junsu lebih sering tersenyum, dan Yoochun lebih sering diam. Semua dilakukan untuk menutupi rasa sakit dihati mereka, aku tau.

Bagaimana denganku sendiri? entahlah. Luka yang ditempatkan dengan tepat itu membuat aku hampir lupa bagaimana caranya menangis. Yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya membuktikan pada mereka kalau aku dan Changmin masih bisa walau tanpa mereka disini.

xxx

Kami masih duduk di sofa dekat jendela dorm. Malam semakin larut. Pukul dua belas malam dan suara gerimis masih riuh rendah diluar sana. Titik-titiknya masih dapat terlihat karena membasahi kaca besar didekatku.

Namun disini kesunyian menggelayut manja sedari tadi. Tiga pasang mata itu masih enggan menatap. Masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Begitupula aku, dan pria yang duduk disampingku. Dapat aku rasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil dihatinya. Sedih. Kecewa. Marah.

Sementara aku masih memerhatikan mereka semua, diam. Tak ada yang berbicara.

Aku menatap kedepan sebentar. Melihat mereka bertiga yang masih diam, dan tak berani hanya sekedar untuk menatapku saja. Jarak kami hanya terpisah sebuah meja, tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat jauh.

“Aku tak apa,” ucapku. Mengawali pembicaraan.

Jaejoong yang pertama kali menegakkan kepalanya lalu menatapku, dia selalu berada ditengah selama ini. Dalam segala hal. Baik dalam formasi, maupun disaat seperti ini.

“Maaf kalau untuk sementara harus pergi,” ucapnya, Junsu dan Yoochun sekarang ikut menatapku.

Aku mengangguk.

“Tapi, Hyung janji  ‘kan kalau akan kembali lagi?” sekarang Changmin ikut angkat bicara, tapi tetap kepalanya masih menunduk kebawah. Aku bisa melihat ada tetes-tetes bekas rembesan air mata dilengan kanan jaket biru muda yang ia kenakan malam itu.

“Janji, Changmin-ah. Janji,” ucap Junsu kali ini. matanya menatap lembut pria dihadapannya yang tak membalas tatap matanya.

“Akan kutunggu,” ucapku singkat.

“Tapi kapan, Hyung?” ucap Changmin lagi. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, namun ia masih berusaha menyembunyikan isak.

“Kita semua belum tau sampai kapan akan begini, Changmin. Tapi, kalau nanti kami kembali. Aku, Junsu dan Jaejoong akan membebaskanmu serta Yunho-hyung dari sana. Jadi, kita bisa bersama lagi,” ucap Yoochun yang duduk disamping Jaejoong sambil menatap aku dan Changmin bergantian.

“Tapi kenapa harus pergi? Kalau pun disini juga tak apa, kan? lalu nanti saat waktunya tepat, kita bisa pergi sama-sama. Bukankah kalian selalu bilang kalau kita bisa jika bersama?”

“Semua ini tidak semudah itu, Changmin. Nanti, semuanya pasti kembali lagi. Percayalah,” kataku sambil mengusap punggungnya yang gemetar, isak pelan dapat kudengar saat aku mengelus rambut hitamnya, mencoba menenangkan.

xxx

Malam yang dingin dan gerimis itu terakhir kali aku bertemu mereka. Lalu esoknya mereka semua pergi dari sini. Meninggalkan aku dan Changmin di dorm yang sekarang terlihat sepi karena penghuninya hanya dua orang. Tak ada lagi Yoochun yang sering bermalas-malasan dan mengotori dorm. Tak ada lagi Jaejoong yang akan memasak untuk semua member kalau jam makan sudah tiba. Tak ada lagi Junsu, si pencerah suasana yang tawanya saja bisa membuatku ikut tertawa.

Tinggal Yunho. Tinggal Changmin.

TVXQ yang dulu sekarang menghilang. Terpisah. JYJ, HoMin.

Masih jelas tersimpan diingatanku bagaimana hari itu Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun mengucap selamat tinggal padaku dan Changmin. Bagaimana pendar mata hitam Jaejoong yang cerah itu redup. Bagaimana raut wajah Junsu dan Yoochun yang biasanya ceria lebih banyak diam hari itu. Bagaimana Changmin yang bahkan untuk menatap mereka saja ia tak mau, mencoba meredam alir perih bercampur amarah dihatinya.

Tapi, terlanjur. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan aku tak bisa mengulangnya lagi.

Kalau aku diberi kesempatan untuk mengucapkan satu permohonan, aku akan meminta agar mereka semua mau kembali. Lalu semua bisa dimulai dari awal lagi.

Agar aku tak merasa menyesal karena gagal lagi. Agar kami bisa bersatu merakit mimpi yang sama lagi. Agar kami bisa mencapai puncak tertinggi yang dulu pernah diraih itu sekali lagi, bersama-sama.

Juga, agar sepi ini tak semakin membuat kabut kalut dalam hati. Kabut kalut yang merenggut senyum, tawa dan ceria yang dulu sering tercipta.

Aku tak mau berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti ini, sungguh. Untung aku masih punya kekuatan untuk menahan semua beban baik pikiran maupun perasaan. Untung aku masih punya Changmin disini, menemani aku saat yang lainnya pergi. kalau saja tak ada dia, aku tak tau apa jadinya sekarang ini.

Kadang, aku masih sering melihat kabar-kabar soal mereka. Mereka tampak lebih bahagia sekarang. Mereka tampak tak apa-apa walau hanya bertiga. Sekilas orang lihat, Mereka sibuk menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya disana tanpa peduli aku dan Changmin—sahabat-sahabatnya—–yang masih menderita disini.

Masih ingatkah mereka?

xxx

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Masih menatap jutaan bintang diatas langit sana lewat kaca jendela besar dorm tempat tinggalku dan Changmin. Pendar-pendar lampu jalan disana terasa indah menemani cerah malam ini. Ditambah suasana sibuk kota Seoul itu yang semakin membuatku tak ingin melepaskan pandangan mata dari sana.

Suasana natal masih kentara diantara kesibukan kota metropolitan itu. Maklum, tanggal 25 desember baru saja berlalu satu hari. Aku melirik kalender yang tergantung manis tak jauh dariku. Tanggal 26 desember. Tepat delapan tahun yang lalu aku dan mereka memulai semua ini bersama-sama. Bergabung dalam satu nama dengan tujuan yang sama. TVXQ.

Mestinya, hari jadi ini untuk kami berlima. Bukan hanya untukku dan Changmin. Tapi kenyataannya, mereka sudah tak ada disini sekarang.

“Hyung, boleh aku buka, tidak? Ini apa, sih?” tanya Changmin padaku sambil menunjuk box putih diatas meja, aku yang baru mengambilnya tadi.

“Hm. Buka saja,” ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu membukanya.

Kue tart dengan krim putih dan sedikit coklat yang tampak lezat. Changmin tak menanggapi, biasanya ia selalu semangat kalau melihat makanan enak. Tapi, tidak kali ini.

“Sudah dua tahun ya, Hyung,” ujarnya pelan sambil menatap lilin angka delapan diatas kue itu. Raut wajahnya yang tadi tampak ceria sekarang murung. Kilasan kenangan itu kembali terputar dalam otaknya tanpa ia ingin.

“Hm. Waktu berlalu cepat sekali,” ucapku kali ini. Masih berusaha tersenyum, masih berusaha tidak terbawa kedalam raut murung itu, agar sesal itu tidak membuncah keluar lagi.

Aku barusan bilang, waktu berlalu cepat sekali. Tapi tidak sebenarnya bagiku. Sungguh, dua tahun itu terasa sangat jauh. Begitu jauh. Ingin rasanya kujangkau lagi tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa.

Orang-orang yang berarti itu tak pernah terlihat lagi dua tahun belakangan ini. Aku sadar, semuanya memang tidak mudah. Ataukah, mereka memang sudah lupa? Ah, tak mungkin. Mereka yang pernah bilang kalau kita semua sudah seperti saudara. Mereka yang sudah aku kenal selama bertahun-tahun tak mungkin berpikiran seperti itu.

Aku menyalakan lilin, lalu mengajak Changmin untuk meniupnya bersama-sama. Ia memang mendekat, namun yang meniupnya tetap aku sendiri. Aku sendiri yang bisa tersenyum malam ini.

“Kita masih harus menunggu, ya Hyung?” tanyanya pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil  menepuk pundaknya.

“Ya. Tapi tidak akan lama lagi,” ucapku menenangkan.

“Sungguh?” seulas senyum melengkung diwajahnya, aku membalasnya.

“Sungguh. Aku yakin,” ucapku mencoba meyakinkan.

Aku merasakan ada yang bergetar disaku celana panjang hitam yang aku kenakan. Aku merogohnya dan mengambil ponsel silver itu lalu membaca nama yang tertera diatasnya. Jaejoong.

 _“Selamat hari jadi yang ke-8! Tetaplah percaya. Aku tidak akan lupa pada janjiku.”_

Kalimat singkat yang dikirimnya lewat email padaku. Kami memang sulit bertemu dan cara berkomunikasi yang tetap membuat kami terhubung Cuma lewat ponsel, walaupun itu juga jarang sekali.

 _“Ya. Kalian juga merayakannya disana? Kau tak lupa? Aku masih menunggu!”_

Aku tersenyum, lalu memberitahukannya pada Changmin. Ia juga bisa ikut tersenyum malam ini.

Tapi masih ada yang terasa ganjil dalam hatiku. Benarkah ia tak lupa? Benarkah penantian kami nantinya tak akan sia-sia? Tak salahkah kalau terus percaya?

Aku menatap kelangit diluar sekali lagi. Jutaan bintang itu masih berada diatas sana, walaupun konstelasi bintang yang paling aku suka itu tidak terlihat. Mereka pernah bilang kalau kami seperti bintang, yang bersinar terang di langit dan terlihat indah saat menyatu dalam sebuah konstelasi.

Ya, mereka juga seperti bintang. Yang malam ini bisa menemaniku disini, tapi juga bisa meninggalkanku dan berada ditempat yang lain—-walau masih dilangit yang sama—–di malam berikutnya.

“Jaejoong-Hyung, Junsu-hyung dan Yoochun-Hyung disana juga merayakannya tidak ya?”

“Ya, kurasa. Tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda walaupun mereka tampak baik-baik saja disana,”

“Hm. Karena mestinya hari ini kita rayakan berlima, kan Hyung?”

“Ya. seperti dulu.”

Sirat-sirat kenangan itu kembali terlintas. Memenuhi benakku, memecah kerinduan lagi dalam hati.

Aku rindu. Aku rindu saat pertama kali berdiri di panggung yang sama dengan mereka, berlima. Aku rindu bagaimana perayaan hari jadi kami saat masih bersama dulu. Aku rindu bagaimana rasanya berjuang bersama mereka saat awal debut jepang kami dulu. Aku rindu bagaimana mereka menguatkanku saat aku hampir rubuh. Aku rindu bagaimana mereka menghiburku saat aku letih.

Aku rindu senyum itu, tawa itu, suara itu, tatap mata itu, kehangatan itu.

Yang sekarang rasanya sulit sekali didapatkan.

Kalau ada satu orang yang patut disalahkan atas semua ini, orang itu adalah aku. Aku yang menyayangi mereka, tapi mengecewakan mereka. Aku yang tak mampu menahan mereka agar tetap disini. Aku yang lemah, kosong, tanpa orang-orang itu.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggu, menunggu mereka menjemput kami disini lalu membawa kami pergi, agar kami bisa bersama lagi.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam, mengabaikan semua caci-maki yang diarahkan kepadaku dan Changmin, maupun mereka.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berharap, sambil menyebut nama mereka dalam setiap do’a-ku.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya bertahan, terus menerus memikul semua beban dan menjaga nama TVXQ yang menyatukan aku dan mereka ini walau tidak mudah.

Karena aku percaya pada semua janji yang pernah mereka ucap, walaupun banyak yang bilang kalau mustahil kami akan kembali lagi nanti. Sekalipun aku dianggap orang bodoh yang tak bisa menerima fakta, aku tak apa. Aku tak sendiri, masih ada Changmin yang sama-sama menanti dan berdiri disini.

Lalu mereka akan kembali kehadapanku nanti. Menunjukkan senyum yang sama seperti saat terakhir kita bertemu sebelum perpisahan ini. Mengobati rindu yang selama ini bersarang dihati. Meredam ledakan sepi yang dimulai saat mereka semua pergi. Membayar air mata dari orang-orang yang sudah menunggu kami untuk kembali. Lalu kita akan bergandengan tangan lagi ditempat itu suatu hari nanti. Mulai bersama lagi merakit mimpi. Dan menyentuh puncak tertinggi itu sekali lagi.

Didepan lautan merah yang akan menjadi saksi.

Tidak ada HoMin, tidak ada JYJ, yang ada Cuma TVXQ yang dulu, yang aku rindu.

Tahun depan, semoga kita tidak seperti ini lagi.

Karena aku yakin kehangatan itu sebentar lagi kembali.

Hei kalian, lekas jemput kami yang masih disini. Tak tahukah kalau aku mulai lelah berdiri dan menanti?

xxx

 _  
**Our friendship is stronger than all else because we’re breathing the same air, speaking the same thoughts, and living one dream**   
_

_  
**(Kim Jaejoong)**   
_

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> setelah birthday fic buat junsu kemaren telat, yang sekarang malah kecepetan.
> 
> gagal saya ini emang -____-
> 
> yah, seenggaknya saya ga telat. alasan kenapa publish tanggal segini itu karena pulsa modem mau habis dua hari lagi, dan kalo saya telat ngisi, saya bakal telat publish lagi. jadi, mending publish sekarang aja .__.
> 
> eniwei, saya ragu ini pantes disebut fanfic atau nggak
> 
> pendalaman karakter? ngek. -_-
> 
> thanks for reading,
> 
> mind to leave comment?
> 
> sign,  
> schneeflocke


End file.
